Destructive reads are generally used in dynamic random access memory (DRAM). For example, when a word line is activated for a row of memory cells to be read, a destructive read occurs. The read data needs to be restored or written back to the memory cells. Otherwise, the data in the memory cells is invalid. In some approaches, sense amplifiers are used to amplify the data and restore the data to the memory cells.
In submicron manufacturing processes, such as 90 nanometer (nm) technology nodes or below, the die area of the sense amplifiers, and of some other circuitry, does not shrink at the same rate as the rest of the memory, even though the technology nodes have scaled down. As a result, compared with other areas of the memory, the sense amplifiers occupy a relatively high die space percentage wise. In some approaches, the sense amplifiers typically occupy about 20% of the total die area of an embedded DRAM (eDRAM) macro. There is a need to reduce the sense amplifier die area.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.